


Ick

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Building A Home [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Foster Care, M/M, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Juushiro's husband might know him a little too well and everyone has varying success on their first day.





	Ick

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

“I think you might know me too well.” Juushiro scans his medications for any errors, relieved and somewhat surprised that Shunsui recognizes everything he takes. “Is this aspirin? I didn't even ask. How do you just know?”

Shunsui gives him a quick glance, winking as he puts a rejected cherry tart aside to cool. Juushiro shouldn't be indulging between medications and elevated stress levels, but he was willing to deal with whatever consequences came. Toshiro's therapy session continued in the living room, but the noise escalation had convinced them to move. 

Worse, the noises were becoming increasingly irritated. Interruption has been forbidden by both his partner and Rangiku. He could understand their reasoning but it didn't make hearing his distress any easier. 

“I'm trying,” he whispers. “I don't mind crying babies. How else can you communicate pain, hunger, soiled clothing? Comforting them is my natural instinct and right now? I'm not allowed to do that…”

“I can either make you something calming or turn calming sounds on. I can go with either ocean waves or raindrops.”

Juushiro shakes his head. “You don't understand.”

Shunsui doesnt raise his voice, but he can detect the hurt leaking into his tone when he speaks again. More cherry tarts join the rejection pile. He's preparing tea when the shrieking calms into sniffling and then he speaks again. 

“I understand how you feel, Juushiro, but we can also manage things differently. I dump my frustrations on work and wind up with more rejections than usable pieces. I take on large orders despite having several things going on. Toshiro’s ripping up my heart just as much, but it might not look the same.” 

Shunsui crouches down and drapes his arms around his shoulders. A literal kiss and makeup don't seem fair considering the words used. Juushiro leans back into his husband's warmth, relishing the various baking odors clinging to his skin. Running a finger over his knuckles will upset the dried dough. Kissing him means ruining whatever delicacy he taste tested with a sharp medical bite. Shunsui ignores the risk, peppering his face with kisses until he settles on the corner of his mouth. 

“You should go seize the rare beautiful opportunity for a nap,” he decides. “Naps aren't for everyone but right now? You could use one.” 

Naps are reserved for his worst illness days when the medications finally win over nausea or the burning in his chest. Right now, he doesn't have the energy to argue his stance. Juushiro nods, relieved as Shunsui presses their foreheads together. Everything has been temporarily righted in their world again. 

“I won't make any promises,” he warns. “I don't care how deep the sleep is. Come wake me up should something happen,” 

Shunsui shrugs with a tiny smirk. “I won't make any promises either. I'll trust you to wake up whenever you feel its appropriate.” 

-

Juushiro doesn't intend on sleeping through his multiple alarms. Toshiro’s shrieking isn't drowning a hopeful peppy voice. Shunsui's familiar baking timer goes off, eliciting delighted chatter from the children.

“I owe him an apology for oversleeping.” Juushiro quickly smooths his hair. “I also have to make sure he doesn't spoil any appetites with the after school snacks.”

Shunsui's deliveries have been packaged and wait for pickup. Cookies have been deemed an appropriate snack because he's also given them some milk. Renji hunches over his plate, overstuffing until his cheeks bulge. Crumbs gather on his mouth and chin. Giving him a napkin will scare him off eating around others. Juushiro stuffs his hands into his sleeves and clears his throat as he steps into the dining room. 

“How was school?” Juushiro accepts a warm mug from Shunsui. “Is this my favorite tea? You're spoiling me again.”

Izuru raises his hand, looking between his brother and sister. “I'll go first then. I didn't really make friends with anyone but the people are okay…Renji made a friend.”

It's an unwelcome admission. Renji scrapes his chair back just enough to put some distance between them and crosses his arms over his chest. “I didn't make any friends. I already knew her from a long time ago. Then her brother adopted her…” 

Renji's cheeks turn an aggressive crimson. Snack forgotten, he slinks down in his chair with a huff. Now is not the time to discuss temper control and what's appropriate to share. Juushiro gives his mug a reassuring squeeze and crouches beside them. 

“We don't have to discuss that right now,” he promises. “Toshiro’s thrilled to have you home, I'm sure. It was an eventual day for him.” 

“You didn't see what we worked on together. Toshiro…” Shunsui taps his cup. “What do you have here?” 

Toshiro’s fingers circle around his, forehead wrinkling with concentration. It takes a couple persistent pushes and then he's the only one touching the cup, fingers almost inside. First, he gurgles, fingers cautiously dipping further into his cup.

“Ick,” he grunts, shaking his fingers dry. “Ick.” 

“Yeah, its ick to put your fingers in there,” Shunsui agrees with a laugh. “We should probably stick with drinking it, huh?”

“Ick.” 

“Shunsui did he….”

“Ick, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, everyone! I continue appreciating every single kudos, comment, bookmark! 
> 
> I will warn everyone now. Momo's upcoming story arc(s) will be dealing with the following uncomfortable subject matter: minor unaware her caregiver is using grooming tactics, attempted sexual abuse, and other uncomfortable situations. Her situation and stories were, unfortunately, inspired by things which occured during my adolescence.


End file.
